


Firefox

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [4]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns, Studio Ghibli- fandom
Genre: Gen, Just bored and I gotta write, New view, Why am I so bad at tags?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: The Bureau has to deal with a Firefox gone rogue and put her back in the internet. But, hey, it's the Bureau we speak of. So, obviously, they will be able to (we hope).
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! To all of you who left Kudos and comments in the previous works, thank you! I am pleased to report that I am not brain-cell-dead and have come up with another idea for you guys!  
> Oh, and do me a favor and please enjoy :)

It all started with a simple, little portal. Baron had been calmly looking through a stack of papers with a slight frown on his face as he read each word. Meanwhile, Toto was asleep on the railing of the second floor, his head tucked under a wing. And Muta was sprawled on the couch, his back legs propped up on a coffee table as he snored. It was all nearly quiet at the Bureau save for the shifting of Baron's papers as he moved them around. So you must understand that when it is _this_ quiet, another loud noise can be both shocking and surprising. As was the rattle that came from outside, followed by a flash of light and then an inhuman yelp. Baron's head snapped around as he stood up, hand grasping his cane. Even Muta had woken up with the racket. 

"What was that?" the fat asked in a groggy voice, just realizing that the other two creations had left the building and were outside. He groaned, sliding off the couch. "Oh, yes, leave the poor cat behind..." 

As he walked outside, he found Baron looking at a golden yellow portal glowing close to the Bureau's entrance. 

"Well, that's odd." Toto cawed, ruffling his black feathers. 

"Odd indeed." Baron agreed, leaning closer to peer into the portal. "It doesn't look like any Portal I've ever seen before..."

"Did you see what came out of it?" Toto asked the cat creation.

"Sadly, I only got a brief glimpse." Baron said thoughtfully. "It moved too quickly. But I did see what looked like a red dog. Toto, could you look for it from the air?"

"Yes, Baron." the bird cawed.

"And while you are at it, please alert Miss Haru. If she's free, she can come. We might need some help finding it." the creation added. Toto nodded and took off into the air, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Muta waddled up to him, peering at the portal's swirling surface.

"What do _we_ do?" the fat cat asked.

"For the time being, we must wait." Baron replied.

"Sounds good to me. Where's the cake?" 

Toto flapped his wings, the air whistling past him as he swooped in the sky, eyes on the streets below him. It was swarming with people, but he got no glimpse of the red dog that Baron had seen. He turned in the air, wondering if he should check the less crowded parts of the streets. Perhaps it was a shy creature... He tilted his wings, swooping down lower to the ground. He made a clean landing on a lamp post, folding his big wings. He dragged his eyes over the streets, wondering his next move. However, the appearance of a familiar brunette made him decide. She seemed to notice him as he gave a subtle wave with his wing. He took off, flying into an empty street and landing on top of a fallen box. Haru entered a few moments later.

"Toto?" she asked.

"Yes, surprise, it's me." the crow cawed. 

"What is it? Has Muta gone missing again?" 

"No, he's not dancing with Jellicles*, that's for one." Toto said. "But we have a new case." 

"I guess that Baron is requesting my presence?" Haru asked.

"If you are free." Toto said. 

"I've been free all afternoon." the brunette said. "I'll go." Toto nodded.

"I've got another task, so I'll see you soon." Toto said. Haru nodded and both parted ways, she walking to the crossroads and he taking off into the sky.

Baron and Muta were in the Bureau when Haru arrived, Baron at his desk and Muta by the cupboard, pulling out a sponge cake. 

"You called?" Haru asked, making both felines jump. Baron composed himself quicker than Muta, whose fur was standing on end.

"Chicky, you gave me a heart attack!" The fat cat said, smoothing down his fur.

"Sorry." Haru said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine." Baron said, waving his hand. He wasn't wearing his top hat and had taken off his coat due to the hot weather, leaving him in his red vest and green bow tie. He stood up and walked to the door. 

"Why did you call?" Haru asked with curiosity, moving aside as Baron stepped outside.

"Because of that." he gestured to the golden yellow portal. "Something came out of it and we need to get it back in before anything happens." 

"I see what you mean." Haru agreed, looking at the portal, which was not bigger or taller than her knee. The last time another creature had gotten out of a portal- cats- she had gotten herself into trouble. But then, if it hadn't happened, she wouldn't have met the Bureau and then she would have kept on going being close-minded. 

At that moment, Toto appeared, landing neatly on the railing.

"I think I found it." the crow creation said. 

"Where is it?" Baron asked, suddenly tense.

"A couple of streets down." Toto replied. 

"Lead the way." Baron said in a serious voice. Toto did so, taking off into the sky but not far enough so that they would loose him. Baron ran after the crow, gripping his cane tight in his hand. He hadn´t even pulled on his coat or top hat, having wasted no time. Haru and Muta were quick to follow after the feline creation, excitement bubbling in the brunette and sadness in the fat cat. He had just been about to eat when Toto arrived. 

"This way!" Toto cawed, swooping into the human world and down an empty street. He had been right; the animal in question had taken refuge in the more silent alleys. And best thing was, it wasn't far at all from the Sanctuary. They ran down a couple of alley ways, Muta struggling to keep up with the quick members of the Bureau due to his, um, added weight. Then they turned right and Toto leaded the way down one more street. They surprised a street cat, which hissed at Haru's halting feet.

"Watch it!" it hissed, disappearing into the next alley. Haru wouldn't have been surprised if it were from the Cat Kingdom. 

"There it is!" Toto said, landing on a fallen trash can from which street cat had apparently turned in search of food. Baron was first to reach Toto, the creation crouching next to the crow. Next was Haru and finally a huffing Muta. 

"Really, you couldn't have waited..." he muttered.

"Is that it?" Baron asked. There was a small, red creature, curled up on a corner of the street with its head tucked behind it bushy tail.

"That's not a dog." Haru said quietly as to not wake it up. "That's a fox." At that instant, Muta bristled. 

"Foxes?" he said silently. "I am _not_ going near it." 

"You don't have to." a new, feminine voice said. They all looked up to the fox, whose head had popped up. She had glowing amber eyes turned in their direction, ears pricked up in attention. Otherwise, she looked calm. "Not if you don't attack me." 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

"We have no intentions on attacking you," Baron said, taking a step closer to the fox. It tipped it's ears further back, eyes glittering. 

"How should I know that?" she growled, tail flicking as she got to her feet (paws). She was no taller than Haru's knee but the brunette knew that foxes were mostly known for being intelligent creatures.

"I give you my word. If you don't attack us, we will not have a reason to defend ourselves." Baron said. The fox's nose quivered, ears rotating and tail swishing.

"What do you want with me?" she finally asked, slowly. Haru heard the quietest of sighs coming from Baron.

"We need to know where you come from and why you are in the Human World." the creation said, leaning half his weight on his cane. The fox sat back down, ears flickering.

"Came from the internet." she replied. "Came because Google is a jerk." Haru doubted if Baron knew what the words 'internet' and 'Google' meant. Her doubts were proved to be true when he looked at her, a frown on his face. He had heard her say them before, but he was asking for clarification.

"The Internet is a global computer network and Google is just one of the search engines." the brunette explained.

"Wait, you don't know what the internet is?" the fox asked, drawing their attention back to her. "Where do you live in, the stone age?" 

"Twenty first century." Haru supplied. The fox cocked her head, curiosity alive in her eyes.

"Then why doesn't he know what the internet is?" she asked. She then laughed to herself. "Of course, you don't seem humane. _What_ are you, if I may ask? Oddly enough, I don't have any information on you." 

" **Baron** Humbert von Gikkingen, founder of The Cat Bureau." the creation said, tipping his hat in greeting. the fox paused, eyes glazing for a momment.

"Ah, I've found you at last. From The Cat Returns, I see. Now I recognize you." she looked at Haru. "Haru Yoshioka, am I right?"

"How do you-?" 

"My own knowledge, girl. There isn't a thing Firefox doesn't know." he fox replied with a purr. Then Haru realized what this meant.

This fox was no ordinary fox. It was one of the Internet's search engines. How could she have missed all the clues?

"And you must be... Muta and Toto." the fox continued, looking at the crow and cat. "Lovely to meet you all in person. If I am to be one of your cases, we should at least have introduced. Let me guess, you intend to send me back to my own world, right?" 

"Well, it would be for the best-" Baron said. 

"Well, I am afraid that that won't be happening anytime soon." the fox growled, getting up, fur bristling. "I will fight if I have to." 

"We can just talk it out." Haru said, trying to smooth down the situation. Firefox lifted her head high, looking at them with thundering amber eyes.

"We just did, my dear child. You want me to go, but I don't. That's done." she growled, ears flattening to its head. It was backing away from them, towards the streets opposite end. It would be gone if they didn't do anything. But before Baron could utter another word, the canine form was already disappearing into the next empty street. 

"Toto! Give me a lift!" Baron cried, jumping onto Toto's back. The black bird lifted into the air, disappearing down the street that Firefox had gone into. 

"Come on, Muta! We need to help." Haru said, running full tilt after them. She heard Muta grumbling something but heard him run along behind her, huffing with each step he took. Haru's lungs were already burning by the time they reached the end of the street and turned. Baron and Toto were nowhere in sight, but Muta's sense of smell leaded them through another empty street, and then another. By now Haru's breath came out in gasps and her legs ached from all the running. If she was in this state, she wondered about the cat running after her. His condition would be worse. Soon they were able to hear Firefox snarling, letting them know that there was a fight going on. Haru rounded the corner and found Baron squaring off with the much bigger animal, cane gripped tight in his hand. Firefox stood not far from him, caught in a dead end, her flaming red fur on end, paws planted strongly on the ground. Her lips had peeled back to reveal fangs, snout wrinkled, ears flattened and eyes fiery. Haru worried about Baron's disadvantage. 

"Not one step more, Gikkingen." Firefox growled, ears pricking up.

"I don't want to fight you." Baron said calmly, his stance regal and composed, unlike his rival's threatening position. "Please just let us talk."

"I'm staying where I am no matter what you say. People don't use me as much as they did before Google came along." Firefox growled, advancing on Baron. Her eyes flickered, searching a escape route. Haru shifted a little to the left, cutting off the one her eyes had landed on. The fox noticed her intention and growled with annoyance. 

"Please calm down." Baron said, stepping forward, cane at the ready. "We won't harm you. You have nothing to fear-"

"I don't fear you, Baron. I have seen what you can do, but that's not enough to make me fear you. I am warning you: _move out of the way_." Firefox growled, taking another step forward. When Baron held his ground, the fox sighed. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." 

Then she burst into flames.

Baron jumped back, a cry rising in his throat. But then he noticed that the fox itself was unharmed. That it's red fur _was_ the fire engulfing it. Then she suddenly leaped forward, heading for the creation. But Baron was quick, dodging out of the way as Firefox landed on the spot he had been standing on. Haru cried out in surprise, backing away- and leaving the exit open for the flaming fox. She ran forward, tail flying behind her. 

And then she smacked into an invisible wall. 

The flaming fox's fire abruptly extinguished as she hit the ground with a thud, a low groan escaping her jaws. Baron's hand lowered, the magic still burning in his hand as he looked at their semi-conscious case. Haru finally found her voice.

"What are we gonna do about her?" the brunette asked Baron.

"As long as she keeps well far away from me, I'm good." Muta muttered.

"We will have to restraint her and put her back in her world." Baron said.

"Yes... but she doesn't want to be there..." Haru said. "You don't think she could stay here, do you?" 

"For now, we have to concentrate on restraining her." Baron said, walking over to the fox.

"But how?" Haru asked. "Won;t she burn through whatever we put her in?" 

"And turn us into BBQ?" Muta added.

"I've got enough creation magic to get her back to the sanctuary." Baron said. 

"Thank God we are not far." Haru muttered. 

Not long after, they had arrived at the Sanctuary. The fox stood, defeated, with a chain around her neck to stop her from burning, in front of the portal. 

"Do I really have to return?" she asked in a quiet voice. Haru felt a little bloom of pity.

"I am afraid so." Baron said, patting what he could reach (her front left leg). 

"Hang on." Haru said. "I just came up with an idea." Baron looked at the brunette.

"Go ahead." he said. 

"Maybe she could alternate. Spend some time here, sometime there..." Baron thought about this for a moment.

"We would have to keep the portal open _somewhere_ if that were to work." he finally said. "And sooner or later a human will go stumbling into the internet." Haru tried to say something, but she was stopped by Firefox, who looked up at the brunette.

"It's fine." she sighed. "A search engine is a search engine. I belong in the internet and that's the ugly truth." 

"But-" 

"Still," the fox continued, looking back at the portal, "I am glad that you at least tried. I will remember you for as long as I function." Haru pursed her lips. But...

"Please be careful." she finally said, giving in. The fox gave her a nod, then looked back at the Baron.

"Sorry for trying to burn you to a crisp." she said. "Anger is not easy to be controlled." 

"I understand and I know." Baron nodded, reaching up to tap the chain. It suddenly fell, bursting into a few sparks as it hit the cobbled stone. Firefox nodded with a vulpine smile.

"Don't let the fish slip, cat." she muttered only high enough for him to hear, nodding at the brunette. Baron frowned, but he couldn't hide the slight blush that tinted the skin under his pale fur. Firefox grinned. 

"Good day to all of you." she said. And then she pounced, slipping into the portal and disappearing. The portal grew bright and then it had disappeared into thin air. There was a short silence broken only by Muta.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go finish my cake." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this short fanfic was fun to write. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> *read 'Muta's gone missing' to know what it means.


End file.
